Dreamster
by tyedyeXbilly
Summary: One shot. Hermiones very unlikely dream. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Just trying something knew. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters and setting. Just the plot line.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione sat in the Great Hall staring down at a piece of parchment. The parchment gave her the time of her detention that was to take place that night with Professor Snape.

She looked up at the staff table; her loathing for Snape grew stronger at the sight of him. HE had decided to give her detention simply for helping out her friends Harry and Ron. That's just how Snape was though; hating Harry only for the fact that his father and Snape hadn't gotten along so well back in their days at Hogwarts. It was obvious that Snape wasn't too fond of the Gryffindors, most likely because back in his school days those Gryffindors would give him a hard time. Snape was keen on getting his revenge of the past Gryffindors by putting those he taught through living hell. However, he seemed to have a greater hatred for Hermione; her quick and right answers to every question he asked seemed to tempt him into snide after snider comments.

Eight o'clock that night in his office was when and where she would have her detention. What he had planned for this session was unknown to Hermione, but what she had heard from fellow students involved things like alphabetizing ingredients, scrubbing bed pans without using magic or rewriting Mr. Flichs old note cards.

She looked down at her watch, which read 7:06. Needless to say, Hermione was not looking forward to the time she had to spend with Professor Snape. In her school bag she had too much homework that had been assigned to her that day that she needed to get started on; a seven inch essay on the Goblin Rebellion for Professor Bins, another essay for Professor Flitwick on Conjuration charms, quite a few difficult transfigurations she needed to accomplish, along with a full scroll of parchment for Professor Snape on poison cures. Hermione had far too much to do to be wasting her time doing something pointless with Professor Snape.

"When is it?" asked Harry who was playing with his Onion soup.

"Eight o'clock tonight," she replied as she folded the note and placed it into the pocket of her robes. She glanced at her watch again; 7:10.

"Mione, how am I supposed to copy your work if you're in detention? Wait leave your-"Started Ron after he had swallowed a smorgasbord or food.

"Its because of _you_ in particular that got me into this detention, I haven't got all that done yet and even if I did, you need to do your own work for once. You can't copy off of me during the exams!" She was now pulling out some of her transfigurations work, hoping to get some of it done before she had to go to Snapes detention. She also got out a quill and began to work on it, forgetting to eat.

"Ron! Look, it isn't due until next week! I'll let you see it sometime before then, okay?" Hermione said to Ron who had just tried to snatch away her work, knocking over a goblet of pumpkin juice onto Harrys lap, who didn't notice since Ginny had just walked into the Great Hall. Again, she glanced down to her watch; 7:23. Ron had now given up on trying to take her work, but was now taking upside down notes as Hermione worked out a problem; 7:40. She now thought that it would be a good time to make a start for the dungeons. Hermione said her good byes to her friends and began to head down the decently long, cold, and slightly damp trail that led to the Potions Master office.

7: 56; Hermione stood in front of Professor Snapes office door. With a deep breath, she knocked on the office door three sharp times and waited.

"Enter," called Professor Snapes deep voice from within the office walls.

Hermione entered, as she was instructed. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, lurking over a few too many potion ingredients that Hermione was not familiar with. A cauldron sat on his desk bubbling slightly and making small noises. A lilac colored smoke was emitting from the potion as Professor added what looked like Boomslang Skin. Hermione closed the door quietly and walked up to the desk.

"Sir?" she asked when she approached the teachers desk.

"Tonight you'll be helping me with a particularly tricky potion. I'll need you to crush three Thestral teeth and after that chop two heads of Deadly Night Shade into equal sized pieces." The Professor said in response, not looking up from his potion notes.

Hermione began to crush the fang like teeth with great effort. A short while later, not making too much progress, Hermione looked up from her she couldn't help but ask the lingering question.

"What potion are we making, sir? I'm not familiar with any potion that uses both Thestral teeth and Deadly Night Shade."

Professor Snape smiled softly but did not answer her question. Instead he said "That rather surprising, I thought you would have known, seeing as in all the years that I've taught you, I have yet to challenge your intellect."

Hermione had never before seen Professor Snape smile and had always thought the time he would smile would mark the end of the world. However, she found his smile to be beautiful. It lit up his face, making him not seem like a cruel man but a cheery, light hearted school boy. She suddenly felt attracted to him and felt discussed with herself at the same time. Removing her mind from her thoughts, she brought her attention back to her crushing of the Thestral teeth.

_He's my teacher, _Hermione began to think to herself, _and my least favorite teacher at that. This is so wrong!_ She looked up from her slowly forming powder and was caught in her Professors intense gaze.

It was a gaze that Hermione had never seen from those dark, deep eyes. Nor was it the hateful gaze he cast at most everyone in potion classes. Something was in those eyes that grabbed a hold of hers and would not let go. Suddenly she knew what had captured her within those eyes; the Professors keen ability to apply his Occlumency skills at his leisure.

Hermione became quite embarrassed; her cheeks growing hotter at each passing second. Forcing her stare away from his eyes, she continued to work on the task at hand. A few, lengthy moments later Hermione had successfully completed turning the teeth into a very fine powder. She picked up the bowl, now filled with a grayish powder, and handed it over to Professor Snape, trying hard to keep her eyes on anything that was not his. He took the powder from her, lightly brushing her fingers with his, sending shivers up and down her snipe. Again, Hermione felt her checks flush at his touch. She retracted her hand and tried to settle the butterflies that where stirring in her stomach.

The rest of the detention passed rather awkwardly for Hermione. While she chopped the Deathly Night Shade and the other miscellaneous ingredients Professor Snape forgot to mention earlier, her thoughts would slowly shift to inappropriate scenes involving herself, Professor Snape and his poor, unsuspecting desk. Hermione only hoped that, by keeping her eyes off of the Professors he would not be able to see that explicit images where coming into the young Gryffindors mind.

Well into the night Professor Snape finally said, "You may leave," as he began to fill a vile with the potion that had now turned into a periwinkle color.

Hermione could not help herself but to look up into his eyes when he addressed her. Those eyes where like acid to her; sending a burning sensation to the pit of her stomach and working its war outward. In all honesty, she wanted so badly to leave his office. She needed to escape his dark, tempting eyes. Hermione needed to absolutely leave his office before her temptation forced her into unthinkable acts that would surly get her expelled from Hogwarts.

She had successfully willed herself out of his office chair (Snape had gotten up as well to put away a few ingredients) and was trying to say a simple 'good bye' to her Professor while his back was still turned. However, she was not able in her attempt to form words and how she was locked into those eyes again after Professor Snape had turned around to retrieve the other ingredients. She was staring temptation in the face as it walked closer and closer to her until it was only a few inches away from her person. Hermiones Heart was pounding very hard in her chest. She feared it would leap _out_ of her throat, land on Snapes desk and do some sort of undignifying dance that would match perfectly to an unheard, horrible, disco music.

Hermione was terrified and excited all in the same bundle. She wanted to turn and run away to her safe common room and act like the predictable Hermione that everyone knew. Some other side of her wanted her to stay right where she was and see what might and might not happen.

_This is impossible, _Hermione thought to herself and right at that moment Professor Snapes calloused hand found her facial cheek, thumb lightly massaging her cheek. He bent his head down and began to lightly kiss her. She allowed herself to kiss his back while Professor Snapes other hand came to rest on the small of her back.

_Hermione, _called a small voice from within her head.

Hermiones hands feared going up to his hair; they believed that, due to the grease level of the teachers' hair, they would be sucked into his hair and never seen or heard from again. She forced her hands to overcome their fear and led them up to Snapes hair, which turned out to be very soft and silky.

_Hermione,_ called the same voice only louder this time.

Hermione opened her eyes at the voice and the scene inside her head vanished. She found herself looking into a pair of stormy grey eyes; her hands tangled within his platinum locks. Very shortly she realized this person to be Draco. Quickly she untangled her hands from his hair.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she straitened up her school books that where scattered along a table within the library.

"Next time I try to wake you up, could you try not to grab fistfuls of my hair?" Draco asked as he rubbed his head.

She lightly chuckled, "Sorry hun, I'll try not to."

"What where you dreaming about, anyway? From your slight moaning, it sounded rather enjoyable." Said Draco with a smirk on his face that was a gift from god to all women.

She felt her face redden at what her dream had been about. Hermione did not think that her boyfriend would not quite like her dream too much, so she decided not to tell of this, what she liked to think of it as, horrible nightmare.


End file.
